


Bullet Wounds: B99/TGWDLM AU

by robertstanion



Series: TGWDLM shit [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Amy and Paul are best friends fight me, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals djdjjd, M/M, Melissa surived wanna fight me on that, an au where CCRP is actually another cop precinct, in different precincts, the people from the 99 and people from TGWDLM work together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: A few weeks back it was announced that the 99th precinct would be enlarged and split in half. Due to a lot of the cops quitting/being fired a floor below them, it was now vacant. Not anymore. Welcome to the 99th Precinct with a captain on each floor and two different teams who each have similar qualities. The question is will they get along? Of course they will. After a mission that leaves one cop close to death, will it break the squad apart of bring them closer together?-or more simplistically, the guys at TGWDLM are basically cops and join forces with those at b99 and when someone almost dies does it break or make them?





	1. Bullet Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> lets just pretend Brooklyn is on the same island of Hatchetfield and half the island is Brooklyn but the other half is Hatchetfield.

"Fucking cops." Paul laughed. Just a week ago, he'd been a guy working at CCRP. Now, post-apotheosis, pretty much all of the cops are dead meaning they needed some new ones. He didn't know if his friends had been revived yet. It was a long process. It didn't wipe the memories of the apotheosis, but they wouldn't understand what death felt like either. Well, that's what was supposed to happen. But in Paul's case, he could remember the blast of the grenade and the spores taking root, grounding him. Then he raised upwards like a puppet followed by an army. He shook his head and grabbed his new uniform. Hatchetfield had been cleared of spores for well over a week now so it was safer than it was. Of course there'd still be crime. But it was safer. He'd been offered the job when a Captain Raymond Holt approached the crime scene to find he was still slightly alive. He took it immediately. His job at CCRP payed well but being a cop was something he'd wanted to do for a while. The precinct was surpisingly empty until he got to the 99th precinct where he was greeted by a lot of familiar faces. 

* * *

The elevator pinged open and Emma's head snapped around. She immediately turned her head around to hide her blushing face, which she covered with her hair. She'd died alongside the apotheosis by Paul. How she died she couldn't remember. But she knew it was Paul who killed her. But still, now she was sort of okay, a scar forming "nicely" on her leg from the helicopter incident. She sat at a desk in presumably the break room? She was new to this whole "cop" malarchy and she definitely knew this was not her squad. Yet. But she'd try her hardest. She hoped to be the boldest yet funniest, childest yet serious female cop in the building. Maybe in New York. Who knows. But she'd been sitting down at this chair and nothing had happened. Until Paul had gotten here. Paul. Paul Matthews. The person who killed her. She found herself falling in love with him the day of the apotheosis. Now she couldn't look at him the same way again. Still, her heart pounded because that was the man she'd fallen in love with. And she wouldn't deny it. In the same room as her was Ted, Charlotte and Bill and next to her was an unfamiliar girl who'd arrived 2 minutes prior. "Hi! I'm Melissa!" She chirped. 

"Emma." Emma shook her hand. So apparently her name was Melissa. Paul sat down behind her next to Bill with Ted and Charlotte sitting upfront. Sam worked in an entirely different precinct, she'd heard Charlotte saying. And then suddenly, more people arrived at the doorway. 

* * *

Amy, still married to Jake, heard about clients of the apotheosis joining her squad and got up a lot earlier than usual. She wanted to make a good first impression. In the process, at 6 AM, she did wake Jake up. "Ames, what are you doing?" He squinted, looking at his wife.

"Jake, we've got new recruits joining our precinct today! You know, victims of the apotheosis." 

"Whatever." He yawned, obviously not believing her. She rolled his eyes with a smile pursed on her face. He never payed attention in briefings anymore. He also didn't believe the apotheosis happened. Amy, however, did. 

"Breakfast on the table babe." She kissed him goodbye and got in her car. She reapplied her mascara and rebrushed her hair when she arrived. She could see new cars. Amy was a sargeant, like Terry, therefore she was being transferred to this new squad. Was she excited? Of course she was. So she pulled up and her mouth dropped when she saw several new recruits in there. Another two pushed their way past her who had come up in the elevator with her. She sat at Jake's desk as she waited for the rest of her old squad to arrive to Captain Holt could introduce her to the squad. She meant introduce them. God she was excited. 

"Sargeant Santiago. Are you prepared to meet your new squad?" Captain Holt asked. She opened her mouth but Jake silenced her. 

"She was reading from her binders all night, she'd definitely prepared." Amy looked away guiltily. Jake held on to his wife as they walked in the briefing room together. 

* * *

The door clicked open and in walked several people that obviously weren't from this squad. They sat on the other side of the room and Emma tensed up. Paul still hadn't noticed her and she wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. 

"Good morning detectives new and old." A man who dressed like he was important stood towards the front. "All of you were infected by the apotheosis a week ago and you were the strongest who managed to survive, seeing everyone has managed to make a quick recovery." He kept a straight face. "I am delighted to introduce you to you Sargeant." There was a clap from the other side of the room and some guy in a jacket and a hoodie who wore his badge around his neck so it rested on his chest wolf whistled. A lady with black hair and a kind face with neutral makeup stood up where the other guy had just came from. 

"Thankyou sir. Hello everyone, I am your Sargeant. I will be in charge of handing over cases to you and making sure you do your job correctly. That was Captain Raymond Holt. He shall drift between the two floors seeing as we couldn't fit you all on one floor. I will be glad to get to know you all. I would like to introduce you to my old squad who we have joined forces with. Meet the Nine Nine's best sargaent Terry Jeffords, Charles Boyle, Rosa Diaz, Gina Linetti, Hitchcock and Scully and Jacob Peralta. Any questions?" Emma raised her hand. "Yes Detective Perkins?"  _Wow she was good._ How did she already know her name? 

"So about this whole case thing, how dangerous are some of them?"

"We're speaking about a 10." Emma nodded, satisfied. She folded her arms and slid further down her chair. She didn't care whether she'd just blown her cover. Her and Paul would be working in the same environment anyways, he was bound to find out sooner or later. 

"So squad, dismissed." The man now to be revealed as Captain Raymond Holt said. Everyone stood up and left the room. She felt a tug on her arm and Jacket Guy had pulled her to the side. 

"Your extremely confident and you've only had one interaction with our squad? And you managed to read my wife. Impressive. Detective Jake Peralta." He held out his hand and Emma gladly took it. 

"Emma Perkins, gone from shitty coffee barista to a cop. Now is that a glow up or what."

"I like you Emma. Well, here's my number, no I'm not hitting on you. I just think we'd make great friends. Do you like Die Hard?"

"Who doesn't."

"We're best friends now. I'll see you around!" He saluted and walked away. She rejoined her group and the sargeant sat them at their new desks. She was opposite Paul which...didn't work out particularly well but oh well. 

* * *

Pleased with where everyone was sat, Amy coughed to make another announcement. 

"So, I do like keeping the work place professional but I can bend it a bit when it does come to names. Call me Amy and call your peers by whatever they'd prefer to be known as. Now here are your first cases." She smiled, handing around files. She walked into her private office, which was originally a captains office. But because they shared the same captain, there was an empty office. 

* * *

Emma was great at puzzles. Another reason why she knew she was going to enjoy this job. She looked around to notice Paul, Bill, Ted, Charlotte, that Melissa Girl, some girl with a beanie, some girl wearing green and a guy in suspenders and glasses all in the office. She'd watched cop shows before and knew what she needed to do. About 5 hours after her encounter with Jake, she noticed Paul looking at her through the gap in the computers. She took the pen out of her mouth. "What." She said bluntly. 

"We...we need to talk."

"No we don't Paul, you want to talk to me. I, however do not want to talk to you."

"Your still mad I got you."

"Mad is an underexaggaration and you know it. This conversation. Its-" But Amy appeared from the doorway. 

"Squad, we need to move it. There's been reports of three men heavily armed around the back of Beanies?" Emma's heart pounded. 

"I'm an ex-barista at beanies and I know the quickest roots there. It will take us approximately, from here, 13 minutes 23 seconds if we kick it."

"Then lets go! I'll go and tell the others." She glared back at Paul but decided not to say anything. She laced her trainers before sprinting down the stairs. She could see Jake sitting in a car and she tapped on the window. 

"We heard about the guy. Aren't you the ex barista?"

"Yes. Yes I am. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He smiled unlocking the car. Amy soon climbed in next to him and Charlotte climbed in next to Emma in the back. Sirens blaring, this was one of the situations that was a 10. They got there in just under 9 minutes and jumped out the car. She forgot she was allowed to use a gun legally now so she clutched it in her hand. She saw a blur of black. Jake signalled to go right. So she did. And she ran into Paul. 

* * *

Why did Emma hate him. Could she not understand that it wasn't him who killed her, it was the infected. But it didn't matter. He had to get to Beanies. Three armed men, and there were several armed cops. He went around the back of the building and ran into Emma who didn't seem to care that he was there. "Do we need our guns out or? I don't remember reading that we needed to use these in high chase act-"

"Oh my god shut the fuck up! There are three armed men around the building and your more worried about what you read in your shitty binders during training. Yes you need your-" There was a gunshot. Fire ripped through Paul's side as he turned around he noticed a black blur. He felt weak and collapsed. "Paul..." A small whisper escaped Emma's lips. She inhaled sharply. Even in a pursuit she still looked gorgeous. "I'll be back for you...I'm sorry." She said and ran off. 

* * *

Her fault, it was her fault. If she hadn't have been so stubborn he wouldn't have been shot. Her fault. It was her fault. She noticed the guy, Terry Jeffords and Rosa Diaz was it? with two of the men in cuffs. The other was holding Melissa at gunpoint. Oh god no. Melissa looked straight at the guy, her eyes darting to see Emma for a second. She held him at gunpoint too. The man's hand rested on the trigger. She sped up and pounced herself on to him. She cuffed the guy. "Melissa, take all the credit." She said, making sure the guy was in Melissa's hands before running around the side of the building. She knelt down beside Paul. "No no no no no." She could see blood seeping through Paul's white shirt. 

"Emma." He said quietly. 

"No no no this is all my fault!" She wiped tears away from her face. 

"Emma listen to me. I don't blame you. I never did." He smiled. Emma grabbed his hand. 

"SARGEANT SANTIAGO!" She shouted, crying. Jake skidded around the corner. 

"Emma we've called an ambulance okay." Paul looked at Jake suspiciously. "I'm married." He said as he crouched down besides Emma. Paul nodded. "Emma listen to me okay, we got them all. We busted them. Melissa managed to pin the guy down. Look the ambulance is here okay. I'll take you back to the precinct." Emma nodded and wiped her tears.

"I'll be there in a minute, I...I need to speak with Paul." Jake nodded and gave her some space. "Paul that's Jake and nothing's going on between us. He's married to Sargeant Santiago." Paul shifted slightly and winced. "I'm sorry for being so stubborn earlier-"

"Shutup." Paul silenced her. "I'm not blaming you. You did what you had to do. And I get why your still pissed at me. I would be too." Emma grabbed some paper from her pocket and wrote her number down. She folded it and gave it to Paul. 

"I never gave you my number." Paul laughed lightly and wiped the remaining few tears away. 

"I'll be alright, Emma." He smiled. Emma quickly kissed him on the cheek before making her way back to Paul. 

"First day and he's already in hospital." She laughed with tears still falling. Jake wrapped an arm around her as if they were siblings. They definitely had a bond like that. Her first day could have gone so much better, but hey, she'd kissed Paul so that was a bonus. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Hospital Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Emma's relationship get's closer  
> Amy and Paul discuss the apotheosis  
> Emma has an unsuspected guest in the precinct

"Earth to Emma Perkins!" Jake shook her arm gently. 

"Huh? Oh shit did I fall asleep again?" She hadn't been sleeping properly. Paul was still in hospital and she hadn't gone to see him. The time was currently 9AM and she had gotten zero hours of sleep, but just under 50 minutes, in the past 4 days. It was her fault he was shot. And they had an argument hours before it. It was her 4th week at the precinct. It must be bad if Paul was still in there after 3 weeks. 

"Emma, you haven't slept again have you?"

"Do we have any coffee?"

"Emma."

"Fine. No I haven't been sleeping. Not only have I been studying for my exams in Community College but-"

"Paul?"

"Yeah." 

Jake sighed. He'd only known Emma for a month and considered her a sister. And he had several biological ones. It's like how he considered Captain Holt his father. Captain Holt and Kevin at that point. And now, this new squad, 10/20 years younger than him, and he chooses the one who likes Die Hard to be his sister. 

"HEY CAPTAIN!" He shouted as Holt walked past. 

"Yes Peralta?"

"Can I take the day offffffffff?"

"Didn't you already book it?"

"Oh shit yes." He turned to Emma. "Come with me."

* * *

Paul was still in hospital. Apparently, bullet wounds took a lot longer to heal than he originally anticipated. It still hurt to move. What it had done is narrowly missed his intestines, but caused disruption. He was off the field for a while. The reason he was still in hospital was because they wanted to monitor him. He didn't know why. He was perfectly capable of walking...almost. Okay, the bullet may have also hit his rib (it went diagonal bottom to top) meaning he had to use a crutch to walk. Even then it was agony. He ran his hands through his hair and shut his eyes. It wasn't Emma's fault he was shot. It was his. He wasn't paying attention and he almost died. First day on the job and he hadn't been back since. Emma was the person who'd kept him going. They'd texted a few times, and even then it was awkward conversations. He missed her. There was a knock at the door. His heart shot up, but it was just Amy. "Jesus christ, Sarge, you scared me." He laughed.

"Sorry! But...you were part of the apotheosis, right?"

"Yes, I was. It was a month ago. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Captain Holt doesn't really want me to talk about it in the precinct and I've been desperate to find out more about it." She reveals a blue binder from her bag. 

"Sick binder." Paul replies. 

"Thankyou." She smiles. "So please, anything you can tell me I would appreciate. I've been trying to educate myself in the subject and all the articles online have been proven to be-"

"False information? Yes I know. So it started out with the meteor. It carried out a genetic pathogen which latched on to the first person mimicking their mood and actions. Unfortunately, it was one of the girls starring in the production of Mamma Mia and she was too happy, therefore everyone was forced to sing and be happy in their own little musical. I almost got off the island with Emma." He smiled subtely at the mention of her name, "but the helicopter pilot was one of Emma's past coworkers, Zoey, who was infected. She crashed the helicopter, killing herself, Emma had a pipe through her leg. That was the last time I saw her alive. I blew up the meteor with a grenade and I was covered in cuts from the waste. This was enough for the spores to latch on to me. Then I got Emma. I can't remember much about being infected except doing a kickline and not pointing my toes correctly. I used to be a theatre kid and I was pissed. And then I remember hearing the music fading and, well, I woke up in the Starlight downtown. I was one of the first there. Except Emma and Melissa. I was taken for a checkover and then Captain Holt found me and offered me a job immediately. And that's that." 

"You seem to have a lot of history with Emma, Paul."

"Oh! Oh no Sarge it's...um. I only knew her name the day prior to the apotheosis."

"You seem to like her a lot."

"I do, Sarge. I do." 

Amy was scribbling down notes into the binder at superhuman speed and she sat down on the bed. 

"Do you want to know how me and Jake first met?" Paul nodded. 

"Might as well." 

"The night I transferred over here, to the 99, was the same day I got promoted to detective. My mentor at the time took me out to dinner and. Um, well, he tried to kiss me saying he deserved something in return. I put in my transfer application same night. As soon as I walked through the precinct doors, I was greeted by Charles and Jake. Jake had obviously been there longer than I. So I held out my hand as an offering. "I'm Detective Santiago, I just transferred here" I say to him. Charles comes out of nowhere and he says "I hear wedding bells." Obviously he didn't know. Since then I've always tried too hard to impress my mentor. That's why, as soon as I met Captain Holt for the first time in 2013, I became attached. In a good way! Because we finally clicked! And he's been the best mentor. All the while, me and Jake got into a relationship 3 years ago and married last year. And I'd never look back on it." The door burst open and Amy clutched her chest. Paul's heart rocketed. 

"HELLO GAMERS, GALS AND GUYS IT'S YA BOI, UH JAKE PERALTA." Jake smiled at the doorway. "Oh, hey Ames."

"Jake you gave me a heart attack!"

"Regret marrying him now, Sarge?"

"Every day, Paul."

"I've got a present for you, Detective." He stood out the way but nothing was there. Jake paused. "I'll be back. Ames keep Paul occupied."

* * *

 

Jake had taken Emma to the hospital. She didn't paticularly know if she was ready to see Paul. She still felt it was her fault. Her fault he got shot. Jake burst through Paul's room and she took this chance to get away. She didn't go too far, just back to Jake's car. She didn't know the real reason they were actually there. 

Paul was being discharged today and Jake was taking them back to the precinct. But Emma hadn't seen Paul in so long. She sat in Jake's car, tapping her foot like crazy. There was a knock on the window. Emma jumped. "Hey Em, I've got a present for you." He crossed his arms on the window, which was rolled down. "You might want to climb in the back." Confused, she climbed out the car. That's when she saw him. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, Paul..." She said in a quiet whisper, walking quickly which soon broke into a run. She smiled and hugged him gently. "Stupid idiot." She could feel Paul laughing slightly.

* * *

"99TH PRECINCT OF BROOKLYN, HATCHETFIELD NEW YORK, WELCOME BACK DETECTIVE PAUL MATTHEWS!" Jake shouted as the elevator opened. There was a massive round of applause. Emma smiled as she stood up from her chair. Paul sat down in his chair opposite. 

"Welcome back to the field, Detective Matthews." She grinned.

"And fuck you too, Detective Perkins." She laughed.

"Asshole."

"Dickwad."

"Detectives! Please no fighting!" Captain Holt appeared from his office. Emma looked up and stood up from her chair. Her face drained white and her eyes widened. 

"What are you doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck me and my cliffhangers lmaooo


	3. Someone Gets Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The figure is a person you all know and supposedly love  
> The 99 say otherwise  
> The 99 say this guy is highly dangerous and should be avoided at all costs  
> So that's exactly what Emma Perkins has been trying to do  
> But when he shows up in her captains office, what can she do?  
> She runs, that's what she does, leading the concern of the team resulting in them taking action

"No. No he can't be here..." Emma said. She had a flashback to that dreaded day. She packed up instantly and sped-walk out of the building. Paul crossed his arms, dropping the pen in the process. Sure, he loved files, he loved working, but he also loved Emma. And he was concerned. He didn't know who was in the office but he knew he obviously had some connection to Emma. But he knew, in times like these, she preferred to be left alone. 

However, Jake refused to acknowledge this. Emma was his legitimate sister figure and seeing her walk out like that, her things and all, made alarms go off in his head. He rolled his chair over to Paul's desk. "Hey Paul." He smiled. 

"She's outside. She wouldn't have gone far. But, don't be surprised if she doesn't want to talk." Jake returned the favour with a thumbs up, returning his chair to the desk and going to the elevator. 

* * *

Amy gave a squeal of excitement when she saw who was in the office. "Is that-"

"Yes it is. He is here concerning your prime detective, Emma Perkins." Terry said, clutching a folder. 

"Why?"

"She hasn't been turning up to her-" the next word was muffled by the chaos of the crowds. "and he is here to check up on her, give her some things she's missed out on."

"Oh..."

"Except rumour has it Emma hasn't been showing up deliberately due to something that occured during the apotheosis." Amy pulled out her binder. 

"Damn Santiago! You have a binder dedicated to the apotheosis?!" Amy shot daggers at him. 

"It's never too late to learn something new." She scanned every individual note but none involved  _him._ "There are no notes concerning him or the apotheosis! None of them are mentioned together in any of my notes! What is he doing here?!"

* * *

Thank god Emma got out of there before he noticed her. She sat on the bonnet of her car. She needed to clear her head. They were close, once, now...after the apotheosis, she saw his true self. She saw his true self, and she wanted to cut him from her life. So that's what she was doing.  "Em?" Jake shouted across the parking lot. Of course her brother figure would want to comfort her. It's what Jane used to do. She hadn't had a sibling figure in so long and now, after meeting Jake in possibly the most dangerous job she'd ever been in, she didn't want to let him be bothered by her. "Is everything alright?" She moved over so he could sit on the bonnet too.

"Not really."

"Wanna talk about it."

"I'm going to get nowhere if I don't." This is the first time she'd spoken about it since the apotheosis happened. She finished telling the story and Jake sighed. 

"I can't believe he fucking did that to you."

"And that's the story of the time-" She was cut off by Amy running towards them. 

"Jake! Have you seen who's in there?!"

"Yes, yes I do. Ames, can you talk to Emma? She needs to tell you something while I go and speak with Captain Holt." Amy nodded as Jake jumped down. 

* * *

"Please wait in the Briefing Room, I'll see if I can find her." Holt said to him. Jake appeared at the door. 

"Knock knock!" He said, perky yet sarcastically. 

"Peralta we have discussed the matter of speaking the noise whilst knocking. It is highly unnecessary." He stepped out the way to let the man out. He shut the door behind him. 

"Sir, does every crime that happened during the apotheosis count if they weren't infected?"

"If they were killing the infected to survive then no, if it was a non-infected conflict between another non-infected then yes, I suppose so." Jake took a seat at his desk. 

"Then I'd like to offer you a case that happened between our detective Emma Perkins and Professor Henry Hidgens, the very same that just walked out this room." Holt raised an eyebrow, sitting up straight in his chair. 

"Then tell me, I'll see whether it needs consequences."

"Earlier today, when Emma realised the Professor was in your office, she walked out because of something that did, in fact, happen during the apotheosis. Emma had always seen him as some sort of needed father figure and they were very close, that's why she took a group of her friends to his place. When Paul and Bill went to go and rescue Bill's daughter from HH, Henry drugged Emma, knocking her out. This also happened to another one of our clients, Ted Richards, roughly around the same time. When Emma awoke, she was tied to a chair with some sort of leather straps, so tight she noted that she could feel her pulse. Henry then proceeded to try and murder the two of them. Not only did they have drugs in their system, but he almost killed them by willingly trying to join the apotheosis. What he did was invite two of the infected into his home. These two almost killed Emma and Ted. Since the apotheosis, Emma went to one of his classes, couldn't bear to look at him, and never went back. She has told me that she can't be around him in fear he will try to kill her for that was his true self." Holt shook his head. 

"Peralta go and ask Perkins to come back into the precinct." He nodded. He returned a few minutes later with Emma and Amy. "Squad, follow me." 

* * *

Jake went to go and get her, saying Holt was demanding to see her. Was he pissed at her for leaving without notice? She followed him to the briefing room where he was. Professor Henry Hidgens. The man who tried to murder her. "Jake would you like to do the honours?"

"Gladly. Henry Hidgens you are under arrest for two counts of attempted murder, one of them being my little sister. Anything you say or do will be held against you in court." He put the professor in cuffs and Emma saw the same glint of anger in his eyes. He hadn't changed one part. 

"Search him." Emma said, once he was in handcuffs. "Search him now!" She was stronger now, she had to face him at some point. Amy and Jake began to search him. Amy pulled out a syringe from his pocket and some latex gloves. Emma became angry. "HE CAME HERE TO KILL ME!" She shouted as he smirked....

* * *

 

Paul heard screams coming from the briefing room. He, still in a small amount of pain, walked in to see Professor Hidgens in handcuffs, Amy and Jake still searching him, and Emma distraught. "There's another...seven here." Jake lay them all out on the table. 

"What's going on?" 

"Paul." Emma's voice was shaking and tears were in her eyes. "I had heard that he was hear to hand me some papers after me deliberately avoiding his class because, I don't know, he tried to kill me back during the apotheosis? And now there have been 8 identical syringes found on him during his arrest. He came here to kill me. To kill us!" She said, a tear getting loose. "HE CAME HERE TO KILL US!" She screamed. She did it by herself, she hugged him. 

"Alright Emma come on." She continued crying as the squad walked out. Henry was thrown into the prison cell in the precinct. He couldn't believe he'd come here to try and kill Emma. He knew he should have trusted Emma. And he was glad he did. 

 

 

 

 


	4. What Is This Feeling So Sudden And New?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No hard feelings!" She told herself. She liked Paul. So when /she/ came into play and Emma began looking at her differently what does she do?  
> Spoiler: she fucking freaks thats what she does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place 4 months after the last chapter

"Hi Emma!" Emma jumped as she turned around in her chair. 

"Jesus Melissa you scared the crap out of me!" Melissa smiled. 

"Sorry! Jake's asked me to give you this." She handed Emma a package of sorts. 

"Thanks Mel."

"No problem!" And walked away to continue her conversation with Ben Bridges, known throughout the office as Hot Chocolate Boy. Emma stared at Melissa a little too long because she felt Jake tapping on her shoulder. 

"Everything alright Emma?" He asked, sitting next to her. 

"Everything is just fine!" Over the course of the past few weeks, no, months, Emma may have started to develop a small crush on Melissa. She had stunning brown hair, her makeup was always perfection. Emma wishes she could be like that, no makeup fails. She just thought Melissa was so pretty and so generous and kind. And she didn't know how she felt. Because  _Paul._ She knew about bisexuality being a thing and she wishes she could accept it. But now she was juggling two crushes at once. There was the tall brunette who was sophisticated and the kind brunette who wore red skirts and checkered shirts. She was just attracted to brunettes wasn't she? 

"Wanna talk about it?" Paul looked up from his desktop, curious. Emma pulled her phone out. 

_This is going to sound really fucking childish but I know I have a crush on Paul, you know that, but I now also think I have a crush on Melissa and I do not like it_

Jake read the text and replied:

**So you're bi?**

_Pretty much_

_And I hate it_

**I'm in your situation. Not with the whole crush thing I'm married. But I'm biromantic.**

_Really?_

_Since when?_

_I didn't know_ this!

**Amy's the only one who knows.**

**I'll be the spy on the inside, I'll get you that girl because I know part of you still hasn't forgiven Paul**

_Yeah part of me never will forgive Paul for fucking killing me_

"Thanks Jake."

"No problem." And walked over to Melissa's desk. Emma felt herself turn bright red as her eyes widened, averting her gaze back to her computer screen.

"Is...everything okay?" Paul asked. Emma, head now on the desk, offered a thumbs up.

* * *

Melissa was pansexual. She knew from a very young age. She didn't feel the need to come out. She liked who she liked, and that was okay. She was aware of the LGBTQ+ community at age 15, that's when she got her first girlfriend. She was really pretty, she was smart as well. And then she met Emma after the apotheosis. She was never asked to go on coffee runs to Beanie's but had often walked past it. She glimpsed through the window and had seen Emma. Emma made her heart flutter in a gentle yet easy manner. She was okay with accepting she had a crush on Emma. She was 29 after all, it's not like she didn't have experience. So when she found excuses to go and talk to her in the precinct, it made her feel a lot better. She was surprised when Jake walked over to her. They'd only had one proper interaction before. "Hey Melissa." He smiled. 

"Oh! Hey Jake! Is...everything alright?"

"You see Emma? She's struggling with coming to terms with being bisexual-"

"Emma's bi?" Melissa was filled with hope. 

"Yeah, between me and you, I think you need to go and get her coffee. But she didn't tell me what order she wanted you'll have to take her with you." Melissa nodded. 

"Alright Jake!" She smiled, going to Emma's desk again. 

* * *

"Hey Emma! I'm doing a coffee run do you want to come with me? Jake said that you need help figuring things out and he also said you work best with coffee but he forgot your order. Do you maybe want to come with me?"  _Jacob Peralta you smooth motherfucker_ Emma thought, She smiled. 

"Sure. Give me a few seconds and I'll be there." 

"Great." Melissa smiled. Paul looked up from his desktop. 

"I'll be half an hour don't worry that much." She might be able to shoot her shot with Melissa. She collected her stuff and went to meet Melissa outside. On the walk over, it was a surprisingly nice silence. They got their coffee and sat at a table. 

"Jake says you're having trouble coming to terms with the fact your bi?" Emma tensed up slightly. "Don't worry! I'm pan! I've known since I was a young age. I have a female lean." 

"Can I ask you a question?" Emma asked. 

"Sure go ahead."

"What's it like to kiss a girl?" Melissa smiled. 

"I can help you with that." She gently held Emma's face and kissed her. Emma was shocked at the gesture but kissed back all the same. They broke away, ignoring the stares. 

"Can I ask...another question?"

"Sure!"

"Would you consider this a date?"

"Yes I would."

"In fact...do you want to maybe give...us a shot?"

"Okay." Melissa smiled and Emma's heart melted. They walked back to the precinct hand in hand. "I'll see you later Emma." Melissa said, kissing Emma's cheek as they got back to the precinct as Emma blushed. 

"THANK YOU JACOB PERALTA!" She shouted, seeing Melissa's smile. "YOU HEAR THIS GUYS! MELISSA MARTIN IS MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT THERE'S THE DOOR!" Jake had ended up on the floor with tears of laughter falling out his eyes. Melissa had gone a bright shade of red. But she saw Paul had since walked past her and clocked out...

 

 


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask Jealousy does not turn a saint into the sea.  
> -  
> Paul gets mEGA JEALOUS AND Jake steps the fuCK up  
> -  
> short chapter alert, writers block

"Fuck it. Paul, you are going to ask Emma out. We can do this." He said, tying his tie in the mirror. But to his horror, he never got the chance. He felt his eyes widen as Melissa kissed Emma. Was this some sort of joke? He knew he should have gotten a chance quicker. But...did Emma even like him? What if she wasn't even attracted to guys. He pushed his way out the elevator and Jake noticed this. 

* * *

Jake walked out the complex after Paul, knowing full well what was going on. "Hey, Paul, can I talk to you?" Paul seemed shocked that Jake was talking to him but shrugged all the same. "I know why you walked out. I know you love her. But if you truly loved her, you'd let her go. She's figuring some things out and Melissa is the best person to help her. Paul, she isn't some toy. You can't own her. She has to find these things out on her own. Okay." Paul sighed. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jake nodded. 

"You remind me a lot like my wife, personality wise. She's great okay, and there'll be a Jake to your Amy out there too. I just hope you find them. You gonna come back in?"

"Oh, I was thinking of going to get coffee. Do you want anything?"

"Get me a black coffee, please." Paul nodded and began walking away. 

* * *

**3 months later:**

"Mel and Emma are late...Jake, have you seen Emma? We're working a case together and she isn't here yet!"

"No I haven't seen her, Paul."

"Shit. Okay thanks anyways Jake!" He pulled out his phone and texted her. 

_hey where are you? we've got a case. i found a new lead._

Emma saw this notification, well, she heard it, Melissa saw it. "I'm sorry Melly I thought I was getting better." The smaller girl said as she cuddled into Melissa's chest. Melissa held Emma's arm out and began wrapping it in some sort of padding. 

"Don't apologise. The case you're working is stressful and you're still figuring a lot of things out. I understand why you did it." Melissa kissed Emma's hair lightly. "Now you ready to go into work."

"Mhmm."

"Okay lets go." Melissa took Emma's hand and helped her up off the bed. Together they walked into work where Paul approached them. Emma's eyes widened momentarily. 

"Hi! Emma! I've got a lead on this case, come on. Hi Mel."

"Hi Paul! I'll see you later, Em." Melissa kissed Emma's cheek before going to talk with Ben. 

* * *

"Stab wounds to the neck and just below the third rib." Paul heard the person say. 

"Thank you very much sir." He turned to Emma in the middle of the victim's apartment. "Carol May, another famous killer, otherwise known as the Eagleslit always the same pattern. Vanished for ten years and recently resurfaced following a chain of another fourteen murders. Last sighted Greenway 46." Emma nodded impressed. 

"Nice going Mr Matthews!"

"Thank you very much, Miss Perkins. Now lets go check there first." He smiled, walking out of the apartment.

 

He knocked hastily and a girl with thick black hair and golden eyes opened the door. "Paul? What are you doing here?" She asked as Paul blushed slightly. 

"Trace, I'm at work!"

"Oh! Of course! Why are you here?"

"You remember that murder I was talking to you about associated with Carol May? The Eagleslit? Vanished for 10 years resurfaced recently? Yeah she used to live here." The girl smiled. 

"Excuse me, Paul who's this?" The two seemed to blush in sync as Emma pointed it out. 

"This is Tracey Rairts. She's....my girlfriend." 

"Paul Matthews is actually capable of getting laid. I did not know that."

"Excuse my partner, Trace. She can be very obnoxious." 

"It's okay Paul, I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course." Paul kissed the girl goodbye as the door closed. 

"You two had sex yet?" Emma said as soon as the door shut. 

"Jesus Emma we've only been dating for two months!"

"I'm taking that as a yes. I'm glad to see you've moved on." Paul paused. 

"What do you mean 'moved on?'"

"Didn't you used to like have a crush on me or something? Wasn't that the reason you came into Beanie's every day?"

"Might have been."

"Fucking called it. Also Jake told me."

"Tell anyone about me and Tracey and I will end you!"

"What's the big deal?"

"We're...trying to keep it casual. She's also Charlotte's cousin." Emma laughed. 

"Nice going there Paul."

"Shutup, Emma."

"I will never shut up again."

 

 

 


	6. He's The Amy To Your Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma comes to a conclusion.

_Shit. I still like Paul._ She thought during a crisis one evening. All her thoughts lead to Paul and Jake had told her about when him and Amy first got together and she arrived at his doorstep saying she had problems and the only person she wanted to talk to them about were with Jake. And that's what was happening. 

Her and Melissa's breakup was mutual. They'd still remain good friends. They always had been, well, after starting at the precinct. Paul looked up from his monitor. Was now a good time to tell her that him and Trace had broken up a few days after Emma had met her? That was a while ago, about a month. She'd seen the look in his eyes when they'd first met and Trace confronted him.  _He still liked Emma._ And maybe he had a chance. 

* * *

A month afterwards and Emma was healing, but she still couldn't take her mind off Paul. On a case, she felt ill in the morning but worse in the afternoon. She was told she was pale but she didn't believe anyone. "Emma?" Paul asked on the scene as she clutched the counter. "Emma are you okay?"

"Good question." She paused. She didn't say anything but her knees gave way. Paul caught her. 

"Okay we need to get you home-"

"I wanna stay with you in your arms." _Don't believe what's she saying, Paul,_ he thought. _She's ill, she's out of it._

"Come on Emma you need to go home-"

"Paul please don't leave me I feel like shit and you're the only person I want to be around."

"I can take you home?"

"It's better than nothing." She sighed, trying to stand up but failing. Paul caught her. He gently picked her up and she clung to him. 

"Come on lets get you home." He said, walking off the scene, handing it over to Charlotte and Bill.

* * *

 

In the car, Emma had to tell him. She may feel like shit but she knew what she was saying. 

"Paul?"

"Hmm?"

"Paul I need to tell you something."

"Sure go aheAD FUCKER! Sorry, bad driver." he said, hitting the breaks. She smiled. 

"You don't have a girlfriend any more do you?"

"Ho-"

"Bill told me. Anyways neither do I."

"Yes i know you and Melissa broke up."

"Me and Melissa broke up because I still liked you."

"Emma now isn't the time-"

"You still like me, don't you?" Paul sighed. "Okay that's a yes. I may feel like shit but I'm perfectly capable of controlling what I say. So, Paul Matthews, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Paul it's a trap. 

"Sure." 

"Good. Also take the rest of the day off please your warm and I'm freezing!" 

 


End file.
